


Aiba Doolittle

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Baby Animals, Gen, Humor, Just For Laughs Meme Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  It's not that Jun is bad with animals, the case is that Aiba can talk with animals and every time Jun holds an animal on air he whispers "if you tease him he will make all kind of funny faces" to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiba Doolittle

The first time it happened, Jun thought it was a weird coincidence.

“Hello duck-chan!” Aiba chirped, sitting next to a small kiddie pool filled with water and small ducklings, his smile was radiant and the audience was practically ripping out their vocal chords in their efforts to scream “kawaii~i” at the top of their lungs.

Shimura-san was guesting on Arashi ni Shiyagare again, and this time he was teaching them the art of dealing with small animals. Aiba was ecstatic; Jun wanted to cry.

“Duck-chan, MatsuJun really likes animals, but they don’t like him so much. Maybe you can try to be nice to him for a while?” Aiba asked as he reached into the man-made pond and scooped out a duckling, passing it off to Jun was rolled his eyes at his bandmate, but took the proffered duck with a smile, “Hi duck-chan” he cooed softly.

Much to Jun’s (and the rest of the universe’s) surprise, the first few minutes with the ducklings went swimmingly for Jun. The tiny animal sat in his hands and looked around, seemingly enjoying the view of the stage and cameras.

Five minutes later, Aiba was grinning at him from across the pool, his own duck paddling around lazily in the water, feeding on small bits of bread that Aiba was tossing to him. “Hey Duck-chan, you must be hungry too, right?”

Jun smiled as the duck fidgeted in his hands and re-adjusted his grip so it wouldn’t fall from his hand. “I’ll feed him soon!” He replied dismissively.

“Hm, Duck-chan, I think Jun-chan’s finger looks pretty tasty, don’t you?”

Jun let out a small squeak of surprise as he found the duck’s small bill closing around the tip of his right thumb. Laughing, he pushed the duck’s head away, “Aiba-chan was joking” he said softly, giving the head a small stroke.

Much to the audience’s delight (and Jun’s annoyance), the duck went back in for seconds; this time nipping at the skin between Jun’s thumb and index finger. “Ow, Duck-chan, that hurts!” he said, quickly walking over to the small pool and plopping the duck down inside. He stood back up and gave his hand a few shakes to try and forget the feeling of the duck’s beak on his skin.

Aiba giggled and tossed a few pieces of bread towards the new duck in the water, “Jun-chan’s not as tasty as this, is he?” he asked.

Jun could have sworn the duck shook its head.

The second time, it was mildly amusing.

“Aww, I think that Puppy-chan likes Jun-chan!” Aiba told the audience loudly. “I think it’s because he wants to catch Jun-chan’s sleeve!” He added gleefully.

Jun rolled his eyes in a “no, you think?” gesture and continued to happily stroke the puppy’s fur as it wriggled around in his lap, trying to catch the fringe of the jacket Jun was wearing for the shoot. “He’s cute” Jun admitted to the audience.

“You know what would be an interesting experiment? Aiba said to no one in particular, but Jun felt a wave of panic wash over him anyway. “Seeing who would win in a tug-of-war between Puppy-chan and Jun-chan’s jacket!” Aiba said excitedly.

The audience laughed and clapped delightedly, enjoying the look of despair Jun shot at Aiba and the other’s apologetic smile.

Seconds later Jun winced as the puppy latched onto his sleeve and a loud ripping noise shot through the studio. “Wardrobe is going to kill me.” Jun said despondently as he watched the puppy run off with half of his sleeve.

“Looks like Puppy chan-wins!” Aiba declared sheepishly.

By the third time, he was just pissed.

Aiba kneeled down by the wire cage in the corner of the studio and threw a grin at Jun, staring daggers at him from across the room, “Bunny-chan” he began in a stage whisper, eyes never leaving Jun’s, “You know what’s really funny? Seeing MatsuJun all squirmy.”

Jun’s eyes narrowed, “I do not get squirmy,” he huffed while sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

Aiba ignored him, turning to grin at the bunny conspiratorially, “He’s the one with the nice eyebrows.”  
\--

Jun stared down at the little ball of fluff snuggling into his hands. It’s fur was a shocking shade of white, patterned with brown splotches along its floppy ears and nose. Moving his face closer, Jun’s eyes closed as his nose nudged the soft fur, “Mind your manners” he murmured darkly, in what appeared to the audience as a small snuggling session.

Aiba, standing just to his left, giggled, “Aww, don’t MatsuJun and bunny-chan look adorable together?”

The audience again screamed their agreement.

As if on cue, Jun thrust his arms out in front of him, barely managing to maintain a grip on the small (and now terrified) animal in his hands, “Take it away. Now!” he demanded, his eyes narrowing and a flush creeping up his neck.

Aiba’s eyes clouded over in confusion, “What? What’s wrong?” he asked concerned, holding his own bunny a little closer and absentmindedly stroking his ears.

As a staff member rushed to Jun’s aid, the whole situation became increasingly clear to Aiba as he saw the small drips of liquid coming off of Jun’s hand and the look of sheer disgust curling his lips. Jun stalked off the stage without another word.

After taping was finished, the rest of Arashi retreated to the greenroom to find Jun toweling off his hair and in a set of fresh clothes. He rounded on Aiba upon sight, “What the hell did you tell that rabbit to do to me?!” he demanded.

Aiba blinked back at him lowering his eyes guiltily.

Nino snorted, “What are you talking about, Jun?”

“He can talk to them!” Jun said angrily.

“Talk to who?’ Nino asked, eyes narrowing.

“Them!” Jun said gesturing wildly at the bunny staring at them from across the room.

Sho’s brows knitted together, “Jun, I think you’ve been working too hard lately. Maybe you should take a few days and rest.” He suggested kindly, patting Jun on the back as he headed towards the showers, Nino and Ohno following behind him.

Aiba shot a sidelong glance at Jun, then made his way over to the bunny in question, this time his voice was lowered and he had a sad look on his face, “Bunny-chan, I know when you have to go, you have to go, but MatsuJun’s hand is not a good place to relieve yourself—I’m sure he didn’t mean to almost throw you- it was just shock!” Aiba said, apparently in an effort to defend Jun’s honor. To a bunny.

After the small exchange, Aiba sat next to Jun on the couch leaning his head against his shoulder and smiling, “Bunny-chan says he’s sorry. He didn’t mean to pee on you, but when you have to go—“

Jun clapped a hand over Aiba’s mouth, “Whatever. Apology accepted.” He was really done discussing this.

Aiba nodded fervently, reaching up to pull Jun’s hand away, “And I promise I will only use my powers for good from now on!”

Jun rolled his eyes.

\--

The fourth time, Jun wasn’t playing along anymore.

“Today we get to meet Alligator-san!” Aiba told the audience happily.

Jun smiled, waved, and promptly walked off stage.


End file.
